Grammar Guild
Jet + Jazzberry Grammar Guild The Grammar Guild is a group of Fairy Tail Wiki users who have the clean-up task of correcting grammar on our articles by making sure the grammar within articles is correct and proper. Guild Stats Roles of the Grammar Guild The following are the duties of the guild: :1. To improve the grammar of our wiki's pages. :2. To improve the syntax of our wiki's pages. :3. To change past tense on our articles to present tense. :4. To understand that grammar checks aren't a one-time thing, and unless the character is dead, the grammar work on their page will not end until the series itself ends. Requests If any non-members wish to see a particular page checked for grammar errors, then leave a message on the talk page and the Guild Master or one of the S-Class Mages will add it to the list of jobs. Mages Supervisor *Has the right to promote and demote users. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Guild Master *Is the primary contact for the Guild. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. S-Class Mage *Has the right to report inactive users to the Guild Master. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry in the Guild Master's absence. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. Mages *Have the right to take and complete jobs. Former Mages Process Here at the Grammar Guild, you pick up jobs from the Jobs section below, and check the entire page for grammar errors and syntax mistakes. Each Job is worth a certain amount of Jewels, and at the end of the month, Wrath will tally all the jewels and whoever has earned the most Jewels in a particular month will be called the Mage of the Month. If you see a job that you want to take, simply put "Taken by" and your signature beside it. Once you are finished, place "Completed by" beside it, and it will be checked for completion. If any members wish to take a particular page and check it for grammar errors, they should leave a message on the Guild Master's talk page and inform him of it and how much they wish to receive for it. Joining the Grammar Guild If you wish to join the Guild, fill out the application below and post it on the guild talk page, and after your application has been reviewed and accepted, the Guild Master or an S-Class Mage will add your name to the list of members. All users should be dedicated to referencing our wiki, and must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the guild, you must create an account. Excommunication from our Guild In general, any users that go two months without successfully completing at least 3 jobs will be excommunicated from the Grammar Guild. If you cannot meet the quota, please inform the Guild Master or one of the S-Class Mages and you will be excused from the quota limit. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Guild's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow Guild members will. Before a Guild Member is excommunicated, they must be warned at least 2 weeks in advance. The Guild Master or one of the S-Class Mages should handle this. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the guild, simply re-apply. Application Grammar Guidelines For a full page grammar edit, copy the page into Microsoft word, run the page through a spell check and judge whether or not the change it is telling you to make is actually a correct change. If so, go back into the actual article and make the change. Once you have gone through the spell check, give it a read through and make sure that everything flows and that you did not miss anything. Understand that not all users on this site are native English speakers, as such, the way they word things may not be the most understandable, BE SURE YOU CHECK AND FIX THAT!! *Please maintain the History sections of articles in the past tense. All other sections of an article should be placed in present tense. *Always use american convention. *If you come across any names that have not been changed to their proper form given in Kodansha's official volumes, please correct it. See Name Spellings for details. *Please make sure that names that are spelled with either of these characters (ōūó) are spelled correctly with the appropriate characters. For example Gatō not Gatou and Oración Seis not Oracion Seis. *Please change past tense to present tense EXCEPT in the history section. Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers or skill names determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a user's second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, Fairy Tail Wiki chose American English as our main form of English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Guild Mark For use by members only!!! Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a member of our Guild. If you are excommunicated from the Guild, you must remove it from your user page, or another user will remove it for you. For use of former members ONLY! However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Mage of our guild. Request Board *Laxus Dreyar worth 15,000 *Taken* *Lisanna Strauss worth 5,000 *Taken* *Azuma worth 2,500 *Taken* *Lucy Heartfilia/Relationships worth 2,500 *Warren Rocko worth 2,000 *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! worth 750 *Natsu and Happy's House worth 1,250 *Faust worth 2,000 *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka worth 2,000 *Taken* *Sagittarius worth 2,000 *Taken* *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch worth 2,500 *Taken* *Tartarus arc worth 10,000 *Taken* *Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar worth 3,000 *Episode 194 worth 750 Completed Pages Monthly Total This is the spot to tally all the Jewels that all our current Mages have. At the end of the month, whoever has the most Jewels is named the Mage of the Month. Mages of the Month